Bosses
General Boss Information Bosses show up at the end of each area, dungeon, and crypt. Bosses are random excluding those at the end of each act. * Gurag the Destroyer (Act 1- Forest of Tarethiel) * Grim Reaper (Act 2 - The Glacial Tundra) * Damien (Act 3 - Highland Caves) * Anubis (Act 4 - Deserts of Mos'Arathim) * The Karp King (Act 5 - Plains of Karponia) * Satan (Act 6 - The Holy Grounds) * ??? ( Act 7 - "The portal seems to be damaged") Like normal enemies, bosses have 3 variants. * Common * Uncommon ** Noted by silver plated name tag ** Bigger in size ** Increased Health and Damage ** Bigger chance for enhancements ** May gain additional abilities * Rare ** Noted by gold plated name tag ** Even more Health and Damage ** May gain additional abilities * Ancient ** Noted by purple plated name tag Mini-Bosses These are the bosses that are found in-between the end of the acts. Abomination Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction. Hellspawn Abomination Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction. Gulltony Akrea Casts Lightning Rain which sends a pulsing rings of lightning outward from enemy. Players with low health or damage reduction would be wise to either "hug" the mob (to be within the rings internal circumference and out of harm) or get as far away from the rings as possible, as both collision with and the explosions of the lightning balls thereafter will deal significant damage to the player. Annie Tries to gap close to the player when in medium range then spreads out bullets in all directions, bullets have unlimited range. Prioritizes attacking the player instead of its allies. Samara Has the same attack pattern (will close distance to the character and emit a burst of projectiles) as Annie and Spouses. Kayako Has the same attack pattern (will close distance to the character and emit a burst of projectiles) as Annie and Spouses. Betankhamun Casts Sand Tornado which sends out a tornado that spins around the enemy and emanates outward. Betankhamun the Fallen Conjured Mask This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions, as well as a quick rush towards the player to close distance and deal damage (similar to Annie). Pure Evil This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions, as well as a quick rush towards the player to close distance and deal damage (similar to Annie). The Eye When dealt enough damage this eye breaks down into two smaller eyes. Casts Bloody Tears which sends a bunch of projectiles out into multiple directions. Devil's Eye When dealt enough damage this eye breaks down into two smaller eyes. Dah'Zul Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the players direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. Strategy: Aggression is the key. The flies are particularly weak, and spread out after the burst. It is wise to use a skill to destroy them all at the same time the ball hits the ground. The Spike ball he uses is to force the player to back away so Dah'Zul can spawn more flies. Dah'Gul A reskinned Dah'Zul. Zeh'Zhuul Rare Version of Dah'Zul. Uses the same techniques and tactics. General Kaw Enraged General Kaw Hayro Casts Fire Pulse which sends out fire balls in all directions. Ancient Hayro Colossal Hayro Casts Fire Pulse that shoots fire balls in all directions. Casts a spell that sends out 3 fire balls in the players direction. Hololo Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. Can cast a small radius of fire in a location, but swirls first as an indication of delay before immolation. He surrounds the player in a bubble when spawning with a blue meter below the player. It's a "suffocation" time, that seems to be based on distance traveled & per second values (Tested distance=time loss using Samurai's Vorpal Enchant skill.). When the bar reaches the bottom, the player loses large amounts of HP per second until death. ~Gimmick~ Hololo denies the player to "kite", and other slower paced techniques for min-maxing. Hololo has no armor perk, with an HP value half of the 14k HP miniboss rats that spawn on waves 1-6. After 3 fights for testing, it also appears he may take more damage from player abilities. (Citation needed) After the recent update, the forced time limit is no longer true as the player can restore its breath/blue meter quickly by approaching in bubbling areas. Hololo of the Abyss Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. Holo-bob Metal Pants Spawns white bullets after landing on the ground which are dealing moderate damage. Kayo the Sapling Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. Kayo the Ent Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. Keeper of the Haunted Forest Casts Entangling Roots which covers the player in roots and immobilizes them for a short period of time. Guardian of the Haunted Forest Hollow Death King Khorga Uses Meat Hook to grab the player and bring them to close quaters. Kungo Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. Kungo the Tyrant Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. Parasectoid Parasectoid casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. Fuxxagen Casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. Pogocho Casts Corruption which sends flies out in all directions and then circle back to the player. Pogocho the Awaken Horror Pogocho the Terror Lord Pontus the Lard This boss casts acid spray that drops toxic oils underneath him in the shape of a plus sign. Pontus the Sewer Rat Uncommon Pontus the Lard. Sir Jonathan Shoots arrows. Also casts an attack in which he spins while firing a large quantity of arrows. Easily avoidable by moving away in the the direction of his spin. Colossal Anomaly Shoots projectiles that slide and leave blood trail. Kalcifer Shoots green projectiles. When he spawns, the wind begins to blow and green projectiles begin to fall from the sky. Igor Casts Double Boomerang. Shadow Shaman Igor Casts Double Boomerang. End of Act Bosses Ordered by the Act in which they appear. Gurag the Destroyer Stalagmites = Throws and scatters rocks around the monster. Rocks flashes yellow which indicates as an delay before exploding. Gurag the Demolisher Gurag the Demi-God Grim Reaper Casts Death Coil that sends skulls in all directions. Can spawn enemies such as Fallen Sharpshooter to attack player. Soul Harvester Death Damien Heads float around attacking/chasing the player which lasts until he is defeated. Can cast Blood Surge which fires 4 red beams in a cross or plus direction. Wretched Kid Son of Lucifer Same spells as Damien. Laser does 18425 dmg. His Head 3900 dmg. Anubis Rays of light falls from the sky and moves around the boss. Also, for a certain time, lightning balls appears from the room horizontally that travels south, it has some gaps to avoid it or retreat to the corridor entrance. Can cast: Meteor strike: The boss spawns metors that spreads from his position and hit the ground in a random pattern. Guardian of the Eternal Life Reincarnation of Ramses 2 Karp King One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 5. (Act 5 can be unlocked by buying the Karp of Doom DLC ) Shoots up several projectiles, when it hits the ground, it spreads multiple projectiles in all directions. Can cast Death Lazer, which spews laser from his mouth and rotates at a moderate speed for a brief time. Aku One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 5. (Act 5 can be unlocked by buying the Karp of Doom DLC ) Shoots up a bunch of spike balls, when they hit the ground they turn into multiple projectiles that shoot in all directions. Satan One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 6. (Act 6 can be unlocked by buying the Depths of Hell DLC ) Spawns Voodoo Dolls. Hands shoot projectiles in all directions. When hands are killed, spawns acid, Parasects and Anomalies. 9. http://i.imgur.com/QjB2OLj.png